Sadness comes, beauty follows
by VixxieNoir25Rose
Summary: The birth of Ophelia phantomhive is not as pleasant as Sebastian and Ciel thought it would be.  Contains Mpreg! You've been warned!


:::Sadness comes, beauty follows:::

Sebastian leaned against Ciel, resting his head on Ciel's knees as Ciel gently rubbed his swollen belly to help comfort him.  
>He had been having contractions that were 20-25 minutes apart, and was advised not to move around too much.<br>Now Sebastian was watching the snow falling from outside the window, he cringed and stifled a pained moan as another contraction hit. They were coming sooner and sooner, and everytime Sebastian winced or groaned, Ciel would lovingly stroke his raven hair and whisper "You're okay."  
>Sebastian smiled weakly and stroked Ciel's hand, but gripped it tight as a contraction hit full force and he yelled out in pain.<br>Ciel seemed concerned this time. He rubbed Sebastian's back as Sebastian blew out deep breaths, in an attempt to ease the building pain. Finally, after his second scream, which came five minutes later, Ciel looked up at Maylenne who was standing there, watching them.  
>"Maylenne, get the midwife! He's gonna have the baby!"<p>

Maylenned rushed to find the midwife. Leaving Ciel and Sebastian alone. Sebastian was panting and his grip on Ciel's knee had tightened as he grunted quietly.  
>"It's okay, darling. It'll be over soon." Ciel comforted him.<p>

Maylenne returned with a short woman with big blue eyes and long brown hair. "Sorry it took me so long!" Said the midwife.  
>Sebastian was now sitting upright, holding his stomach and panting. Ciel was beside him, holding his hand.<p>

The midwife spread Sebastian's legs apart and placed a towel underneath him.

"Okay, Mrs. Phantomhive, push!"

Sebastian moaned again, sweating profusely. He grunted violently as he was pushing hard. Ciel rubbed his back gently in circles as he whispered to Sebastian. "Push, honey, push. That's it. You're doing great."

Sebastian cried out in pain as he continue to push their child out into the world.  
>Things seemed normal. Until pure panic seemed to fill the midwife's eyes.<p>

"What is it?"

"The baby's breech. This is going to be hard."

Sebastian's eyes snapped wide as they filled with tears. "What? No! No! It can't be!"

The midwife shook her head. "Just push! I'll get this taken care of!"

Sebastian nodded and pushed again.

One long stressful hour later, Sebastian yelled out in pain, then collapsed against the wall, sweating.

The midwife lifted the small bloody body from between Sebastian's legs and gently pressed on it's chest.

"Come on." She whispered as she continued to press, but finally the midwife just shook her head, pure sorrow filled her mako eyes like a burning flame.  
>Sebastian and Ciel stared at her, worried.<p>

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "The baby didn't make it."

Sebastian's eyes widened and he burst into tears in Ciel's arms. "It's not fair! Why? Why did we lose her?" Sebastian sobbed. Ciel only held Sebastian, tears of his own threatening to fall. Sebastian's tears were pouring down heavily as he sobbed loudly "We worked so hard to get her." He whispered shakily "And we lost her."

Ciel stroked Sebastian's hair and hugged him close. "It wasn't meant to be." Was all he said.

Sebastian looked up at Ciel with watery red eyes. "What do you mean?"

Ciel's voice cracked as tears stung the corners of his eyes "I wanted her as much as you did, Sebastian. But it just wasn't meant to be. We can try again"

Sebastian cried harder, his sobs turning to yells of emotional agony. "But...I don't want another one...I wanted HER, Ciel. She was all i wanted."

Ciel kissed Sebastian's head and rubbed his back as he wept. "I'm sorry, darling." He said as tears cascaded down his face "I'm so sorry."

The midwife watched them both sadly but suddenly looked down, her eyes lit up.

The melancholy silence was then broken by the cries of a newborn baby. Sebastian lifted his head from Ciel's chest as both their mouths gaped open with disbelief.

The midwife, smiling, held the baby gently in her arms and handed it to Sebastian. "She's alive." She said.

Sebastian cradled the wailing newborn in his arms, rocking her gently to pacify her. Her cries ceased as she looked up at Sebastian and smiled softly. She knew who her mama was.

"You had us all worried for a minute, love." Sebastian tickled her "We thought we had lost you."

The baby giggled and Sebastian looked over at Ciel, smiling. "Ophelia." He whispered.

Ciel nodded. "Ophelia Angel Phantomhive."


End file.
